Mortal Kombat Anthologies
by Petros Yanden
Summary: The MK Community made Mortal Kombat Story.
1. Default Chapter

Mortal Kombat  
Anthologies  
  
Prologue  
  
Silence filled space from the blast of what was destroyed. The fires quenched the screaming halted. Time undone. Nothing but blackness and the distant stars shone within space and time. All that was once made.was lost. All that was once done.was undone. The universe stripped of all things, of all life. Nothing but a never-ending darkness remained, a place of pure shadow.  
  
The Elder Gods had diminished all life in all the realms that once existed. They had now decided to create new realms with new life. And this time, they would be ever careful with how they dealt with the beings they created. Memories long passed of ancient realms and their acceptance and showing towards the Elder Gods were best to be forgotten. This was the dawn of a new beginning.  
  
Hyuga the Elder God of Fire sat upon his throne beside his fellow Elder Gods Ta Tu the Elder God of Water, and Shinnok the Elder God of Wind. There they sat in thought for many a year. It seemed that they spoke without words, using only their mind power to speak with each other. After many years had passed in time, they had finally decided on what was to come next within the space of time.  
  
And it came to pass with the chants they laid before the time of the endless darkness within space, that they created a world and from it three off springs two smaller in size and the other larger. Four realms orbiting a sun which laid before them the luscious rays of light and heat. And then the Elder God Hyuga spoke saying. "Let it be known from this day forth, through the ages of the ages within time, that this world shall be named Zattera. The realm for reptilian creatures, to coincide with the Ancient realm of Arcana which was the dwelling of the race of Larzille. Whom later became the highest known race from the beginning of time. They too were reptilian and much loved by the gods. It is only right that another realm should be made such as theirs in their honour. I place long rivers and great seas, luscious forests and vast plains. Let its beauty shine as that of the Larzille."  
  
With that the world began to shake, as vast plains were made and great forests too. Rivers long and wide stretching throughout the lands and seas that covered much of the world.  
  
Zaterra, Earth, Edinia and Raian were the names of the realms created. Each realm had its own lifestyle and ageing span. The Elder Gods delved into creating the realms each with its own uniqueness.  
  
Years went by as the realms were fully developed and the first beings began to be created upon the realms. Life began to flourish, beings that communicated with intellectual speech were made by the Elder Gods. Each set in a realm befitting of its life form and there the being began to live and meet others that came from him.  
  
As many more years went by the realms were now heavily occupied by beings. Humans occupied the realm of Earth; the realm of Zattera was occupied by the Rapterian race. Another human form occupied the realm of Raian. And a human-like form of beings occupied the realm of Edinia. The Edinian's were very different to their Earthling counterparts. The Edinian's possessed a greater life span then the Earthlings and also endured more hardship. However they lacked the so-called Human spirit. An Earthling in captivity would have more chance of escaping and saving his or her life then an Edinian. This was all through the sheer fact of determination and the spirit to see it come true. Earthlings did not like to be held captive and had a strong will to free themselves when they were in captivity.  
  
The people dwelled peacefully amongst each other each in their own realm and none having knowledge of other worlds existence. They took each day as best they could. Harvesting their crops and caring for their land. The realms were divided in small provinces. The people elected a mayor to keep order in the province as many ill things began to form as the years passed.  
  
The world and time went by in each realm as the Elder Gods willed it to pass. The people seemed to accept their fortunes and fate. The time of the beginning had passed. The beginning had ended. Time had begun and the people were living their lives. The great threads of time had been placed and the realms turned each weaving its own threads in the circle of life, In the space of time.  
  
In a subterranean province of Edinia known as Ordain, deep in the Caves of Argal, within its darkness and stench stood two evil creatures. Before them stood two beings that discussed the future plans for Edinia.  
  
One went by the name of Draxxon. A half-human half-dragon like being. Draxxon was born in the subterranean province of Arran. Being raised there by his dragon father Dorain and his Edinian mother Avail il'sulvian, Draxxon was taught the finest arts of magic and combat from both races. He excelled in all his lessons and soon became a leader of the Dragon order of old.  
  
Beside him stood another being by the name of Caan. He was Draxxon's best friend and most loyal subject. They met in the fields of Urruin long ago when they were young lads. Caan was taught various arts of magic from his parents and had become a sorcerer.  
  
"As you know I will be leaving today for my journey in search of the mystic sword. I must travel deep into the icy lands of the north and find it. Only with that will we be able to take over Edinia. Not even Raiden will be able to stop us."  
  
Caan nodded while smiling at Draxxon. "That fool of a god. He will pay for not joining us. Now he will see the destruction of Edinia, and he'll be powerless to stop us. Am I to come with you my lord?"  
  
Draxxon gave his usual evil smile before he spoke. "No my friend. You will travel forth to the province of Farl and send word to Shadowstalker. I am in need of two loyal servants of his to come here, once they have I will leave with them. You will need to gather our army. You know where you must go. Give this parchment to Shadowstalker, he will know what to do."  
  
Caan took the parchment from Draxxon's hand and bowed. "I will do as you ask my lord." With that he turned and made his way out of the caves.  
  
Draxxon walked over to the two beings, which stood further back listening to their conversation.  
  
"I am glad to have one of each of your races and clans on my side," said Draxxon. "I will need an army. I do not believe the Red Dragon will aid me in this, however, the Oni might. Will you go to your land and try to bring me an army?"  
  
The large being standing there spoke. Its voice rumbling like an earthquake which made the caves tremble. "I shall do as you ask my lord. I will bring you an army befitting of your power."  
  
Draxxon was pleased and bid him to leave for his home. The other decided to go with him since they had become friends.  
  
Draxxon walked over to his throne and sat upon it. His mind was set on that mystic sword. He wondered if it truly would be there, or if Raiden had sensed his longing for the blade, and took it elsewhere. Either way he had to find out for himself. That blade would assure him the overtaking of Edinia.  
  
He sat in thought and waited for the two servants from Shadowstalker to arrive.  
  
Caan had now reached the outskirts of Farl. He made his way for the mountains of mist where he knew Shadowstalker dwelled within the halls of an old castle long abandoned and long forgotten.  
  
As he walked towards the castle through the mountains. He suddenly had a sword at his throat. He didn't know where it came from nor how he could not feel been watched. From the shadows a being emerged holding the end of the sword with its tip to his neck.  
  
"Why haveth thou come here?" asked the figure that stood before him.  
  
Caan swallowed hard before he spoke. The being's voice seemed to send a shiver down Caan's spine and he did not like that. "I was sent by Draxxon to deliver a message to Shadowstalker. You must be one of his servants?"  
  
The figure eye's him closely. "Indeed you have come from Draxxon. I shall take you to him." The being lowered his sword and led Caan through the caves to reach the other side of the mountains. Within the caves Caan saw many been trained in various arts of combat. He stopped for a moment and watched. The being that led him stopped also, eyeing Caan thoughtfully.  
  
"Who are all these people?" asked Caan while looking at them.  
  
The being walked over and spoke as he pointed to a few. "We here are the children of Shadowstalker. We serve our master and no other. They are beings whom have pledged their souls or their loyalty to our master."  
  
Caan nodded though asked another question. "Or? Did you say or? What did you mean?"  
  
"Well," said the being. "Not all wish to pledge their souls to our master. They have a choice. They can pledge their souls. Or they can pledge their lives. Those that pledge their souls to our master are often warriors who have lost something in life. Warriors who seek revenge, Warriors who cannot turn back from the pledge. However.Many seek to be within a clan. Some who only wish to leave the ways of life, as it has not treated them too kindly. Those pledge their lives to our master. Which means they will spend their lives serving our master or die serving him. In many cases when one of them reaches an old age and feels the desire to leave, our master will grant them the pardon. But they cannot leave without the pardon. Those that do are hunted and killed."  
  
"Hmmm. And what about you? Have you pledged your soul to Shadowstalker?"  
  
The being gave him a stern look as to say that was not a question Caan should have asked. And Caan felt exactly that and wished he had not asked.  
  
"I have joined my master from many years ago. I have not pledged neither of the two choices. My master is like my father. You'd do well not do deceive him."  
  
"I have no intention of deceiving him. I come only to bring word and ask for something."  
  
The being nodded and seemed not to be amused at the mention of him wanting to ask for something. Caan followed the being till they reached the other side of the mountain. A large castle could be seen down in the valley. Caan longed for death and decay. However, the beauty of this valley caught his eye and made him stare in complete and utter amazement.  
  
Finally he was led into the castle and into the main hall where Shadowstalker stood before his wooden carved throne. The being walked alongside Caan. As they reached a few steps away from Shadowstalker they both bowed. The being then went and stood beside his master Shadowstalker.  
  
"My father. I have brought you this being named Caan. He comes from the south and brings word from Draxxon."  
  
Caan rose his head and looked at Shadowstalker. Shadowstalker looked back and spoke. "What word do you bring from Draxxon?"  
  
Caan produced a parchment from his cloak and handed it to Shadowstalker who took it and opened it.  
  
I have sent you my servant along with this parchment to request an alliance between our forces. We two have the same goals and I am nearing the founding of the mystic blade. Once I have it I will lay an assault on Edinia like none other. I ask you to join me in this battle as we can both rule Edinia when we are victorious. I need your two finest and most loyal servants to accompany me to the northern lands where the mystic blade dwells. I also ask for assistance. The Oni are massing an army to aid us. I ask you to aid us also in this battle. I will await your reply till the worlds cascade upon the heavens and are viewable from Ordain. I hope for both our sakes that you will join us.  
  
Lord Draxxon  
  
The Black Dragon  
  
Shadowstalker finished reading the parchment and handed it to his servant. "So Draxxon needs my two finest students and an army.So be it. We will aid you." Shadowstalker walked up to Caan and shook his hand as they agreed.  
  
"The servant who brought you in will go back with you. He is my finest. And none in any realm are as loyal as he is. Petros Yanden he is called. He is my son, lightsbane and swordmaster, as he is known".  
  
The other is known as Shantielmo. I will ready my army and we shall meet at the fields of Riel.  
  
With that Yanden was sent to fetch Shantielmo. When all was ready they left with Caan heading back to Draxxon's lair. The alliance had been successful. And Caan was pleased, as Draxxon would soon be.  
  
They journeyed throughout the lands making their way back. Yanden once more saw the outskirts of Edinia. He was more used to his home in Farl. However inside his heart, he had a longing. A longing to see his home. His home of Zattera. To see the fields of his home, to see his people, his family. To speak his language and live his life. He knew that day would not come, but he still thought of his home. Of his family and his loved ones.  
  
Shantielmo was more familiar with the provinces they went through. He was mainly sent on missions within the cities and knew much about secret passages within many cities.  
  
As they reached the caves of Argal they saw Draxxon outside waiting to greet them. "I see Shadowstalker has joined us," he said with a smile.  
  
"Indeed," replied Yanden as Caan widened his eye's in shock. No one replied to Draxxon unless given permission too.  
  
"He is massing our army and will meet you in Riel. Shantielmo and I will accompany you to retrieve the mystic blade."  
  
Draxxon eyed him closely, as he wanted to take all his appearance in consideration. Yanden was cloaked in a form of a ninja suit yet also different. His legs showed the scales of his natural being, as did his hands. "It has been a long time Yanden. Last time I saw you was in Zattera. How have you been?"  
  
"Indeed Zattera.I have been as well as I can be. I do my job and am loyal to my master. Nothing else matters. I suggest we make a move. Before the thunderer finds out our plan."  
  
Draxxon nodded as he turned to Caan. "Gather our army and we shall meet you at Riel when the sun rises on the dawn of the months of heat."  
  
Caan nodded as Draxxon, Yanden and Shantielmo left Argal and made their way to the north. The journey had begun. 


	2. Chapter One: The Journey Begins

Chapter One  
  
The Journey Begins  
  
They travelled throughout the province of Ordain reaching the outskirts that led to the northern lands filled with ice and snow. The road ahead was a dangerous one. They would have to be ever careful through the lands of the north. Old tales of creatures long forgotten still seemed to rise in the mind of the three warriors. However they walked further to the north.  
  
Four days they travelled towards the north. On the fifth Yanden had an uneasy feeling. He felt he was been watched. The other two seemed not to notice neither his unease nor the feeling of been watched. However Yanden knew there was something out there. Something that was ancient, and very deadly.  
  
As they walked further Yanden stopped and looked to the east. Draxxon noticed him and walked back. "What is it Yanden?"  
  
"Something." he didn't know if he should say anything. He was searching the land. Looking, searching for the thing that watched them. "Something is coming, it is watching."  
  
Draxxon's eyes widened. He feared nothing in Edinia yet there were a few ancient things he had never encountered. And wished he never would. Before he could ask Yanden turned to him.  
  
"Go. Make haste and do your duty. I will do mine this day." Draxxon looked at him confused. He pulled out his sword, but Yanden shoved him towards Shantielmo and shouted. "Go you fools! Go now! Weapons are of no use here now. Do your duty. I will meet you were we agreed. GO!"  
  
Draxxon and Shantielmo fled not knowing what was to become of Yanden. Draxxon seemed to know what was coming but didn't utter the words.  
  
"Soul Taker," muttered Yanden. Soul taker was an ancient creature which dwelled in the north lands and consumed the entire race of the north folk. No one had ever seen what one looked like though it was said that the Soul taker was a demon from the realm of Raian. Though very few new of this. Others believed that an evil unknown made it.  
  
Yanden stood there staring at the distance before him towards the east. He could see little with the snow that fell. He soon however began to see a shadow. It seemed small. Then it began to grow as it came nearer. As it caught Yanden's presence the creature began to advance.  
  
Yanden drew his Shurikan blades and gathered his stance as he waited for the creature to reach the right distance before he struck. As the creature advance Yanden began to chant. He knew his blades were not enough. The ground began to shake as the creature halted for a moment. The snow lifted and began to pummel the creature with large snowballs. As the creature was sidetracked trying to avoid the snowballs Yanden lashed forward and shouted as he began to strike the creature.  
  
"Il en orven anë darxkall. Und en drakkar kïne ane Zattera."  
  
There was a loud shriek. Shantielmo and Draxxon who were so far ahead heard it. It seemed as blades began to come alive in the wind. It seemed all forces of magic including shadow had turned against the creature. Rays of light flashed as the wind blew harder. The creature waved it arms frantically hoping that its claws would reach its opponent. Yet no claw reached and it fell to the ground. Souls began to leave its body, and as they left, they attacked not Yanden, but the creature they were within.  
  
Souls that yearned to rest in peach and be free of this creatures taint. They lifted themselves and struck as Yanden struck with them. They cared not that he was not of the dead. They only cared that he helped them. And that was a lot more then anyone had ever done.  
  
The creature did not seem to die as easily as Yanden had hoped. With all its might it jumped and flung itself at Yanden waving its claws. Yanden moved but was still caught and scared by one of the claws. He clutched to his wound then saw the souls disappear. They were free, and had gone towards the light.  
  
As Yanden knelt on one knee clutching his wound the creature had the time it needed to summon its weapon. A large sword made by the molten hot fires of Raian was forged within its hands. Yanden knew the weapon all too well. He also knew this battle would be more then difficult to win on his own.  
  
Yanden chanted where he knelt and white light surrounded him as the creature struck. The sword at Yanden's side did not come out. He never drew it. It was not the time he thought. The time would come when his sword would be drawn. He seemed to feel queasy and expected that he was poisoned. The sword struck white light but did not reach Yanden. It was as if a shield surrounded him. The creature chanted as Yanden began to stater within his own chants. The poison was getting to him. As he chanted his eyes closed and he fell to the ground. The shield was no longer and the creature was raising its sword for the final blow.  
  
The clouds began to darken and come together in great masses. The creature had rose its blade to striking point and began to lower it. As the blade began to lower a flash of lightning stuck the blade, obliterating it as the creature shrieked. From the thunder a being could be seen. A powerful chant could be heard, as lightning began to strike at the creature as the being lifted its arms and struck the final blow to the creature. A great ball of light shot from the hands of that being and struck the creature in the chest sending it flying through the air. No body hit the earth. It was turned to ash nothing of it remained.  
  
The being saw Yanden lying there with his wound spitting out blood. He picked him up and took him back to his home. As he reached his home, his servants came to greet him. "Welcome home master," said Wynd. "Master who is that you carry?"  
  
"He may be of some use," said the being as he carried Yanden and placed him on the bed. "I have greater issues to attend to. He has been poisoned by a Soul Taker, when he wakes give him as much food as he needs and do not let him leave. For now, make the potion and shove it down his throat if need be."  
  
"But master," said Wynd astonished. "The potion was not made for mortal lips. It would burn right through him."  
  
The being looked back at Yanden and then to Wynd. "He is not a common man Wynd. You know not of him, do as I tell you. And make sure he does not leave."  
  
Wynd bowed to her master as he left speaking only her last words. "As you wish master."  
  
She began to prepare the potion mixing some of the finest herbs found on Edinia. She mixed four leafs of carsel, and old form of flower that had great curing powers. Along with felantil seeds from the plains of Coban, and last of all a spouse of convail acid. When the potion was done she gently walked over to the bed where Yanden was sleeping and poured some of the potion in his mouth. She poured the whole amount slowly making sure it didn't spill. When she was done she tended to his wound and stood by his bed waiting for him to awake.  
  
Hours went by and the time came where Yanden began to twitch. He opened his eyes slowly rubbing them and clutched his aching head. He tried to rise though felt a hand push him back. "Lay back," he heard a voice say. "You have been poisoned and will be very weak for a while. I have cured the poison and my sister is preparing your meal."  
  
Yanden raised his eyes and looked at her. "Who are you?" he asked half- awake. The weariness showed in his voice. But Yanden did not strike. He knew this being had saved him. He could not strike her. Not to mention, he was too weak to even stand on his own.  
  
Yanden sat there on the bed holding his head as she slowly came closer. She gave him a small bowl filled with a liquid. "Drink this. It's more of the potion that cured you. But drink it slow, it was not made for mortal lips such as yours."  
  
Yanden took the wooden bowl from her hands and drank the potion slowly. When he was done she spoke to her. He remembered asking her who she was and that she had not answered. He decided to not pursue the matter further at this time.  
  
Another woman entered the room who was an exact twin to the other. As she approached, she spoke to the other woman and headed off. "Who was that woman?" asked Yanden.  
  
"She is my twin sister," replied the woman. "Your food is ready. Let me help you." She helped Yanden to his feet and held him as they walked towards the dining room. As they walked Yanden turned to her and spoke half in whisper, but she heard every word. "I thank you for your kindness. In such a dark world it is rare to find one as kind as you."  
  
The woman looked more surprised then ever. She only nodded and replied. "If one doesn't help another in days like these, then there will be nothing to help in days to come. For not even we will exist."  
  
Yanden nodded and walked as she held him. He suddenly stumbled and went to fall as she clutched onto him and pulled him up as he pulled her towards him. She was now right in front of him, their bodies nearly touching. They looked each other in the eyes seeming to not breathe. Then Yanden turned and bowed to her. "Forgive me mistress, I had not intended any dishonour. Forgive me."  
  
The woman just eyed him carefully. Startled and confused for the way he reacted to things. She did not expect this being to be so light hearted.  
  
As they reached the dining table she helped him sit upon a chair and bid him to begin eating. Yanden thanked her once more as he took a piece of chicken from the dish before him and placed it in his plate. As he ate he thought of a question to ask her. He swallowed the last piece of meat that was in his mouth and wiped his mouth before he spoke.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked once more.  
  
"They are Wynd and Rayne. My loyal and trustful servants." The voice came from the door as a being stood there."  
  
"It can't be. You saved me?" asked Yanden with eyes wide open in complete shock.  
  
"Indeed it was I Yanden. I Raiden, God of Thunder and lightning saved you from the Soul Taker."  
  
Yanden dropped the piece of chicken he held. He was shocked that the thunder god had saved him. He did not expect the thunderer to save a servant of the shadow.  
  
As he thought it Raiden smiled and spoke. "All life is precious Yanden. Many who live deserve death, and many that are dead deserve life. Are we the ones who decide who lives and who dies? No we are not. We can prevent death, for a while, not forever."  
  
"What do you want from me?" asked Yanden.  
  
Raiden sat on the other side of the table as Wynd set a cup of wine in front of him. "The mystic blade has been stolen. I believe you know who has it. You will do well to tell me Yanden."  
  
Yanden stared at Raiden for a while before he spoke. He knew the thunderer could defeat him at his weakened state. However he didn't want to give in to the thunder god. He was loyal to his master and would never betray him. "I do know who has it Raiden. However I will not tell you. You may find out when the time comes."  
  
Raiden looked puzzled as Yanden finished speaking. "When the time comes?" he asked. "The time for what?"  
  
Yanden stood from the table, as did Raiden once he saw him stand. "I will be taking my leave thunderer. I have my own things to attend to. You want answers? Search for them yourself."  
  
"Do you really believe I will let you leave here on your own free will?"  
  
Yanden pulled out his daggers and pointed one to Raiden. He was not afraid to take on the thunderer or his servants. "You have no choice Raiden. You will let me leave. Or you will fell the wrath I have to offer. You know me not Raiden. Be wary of your tongue."  
  
Raiden struck the table with his fist as he raised his voice. "I do not understand you! I merely wish to keep a balance between good and evil. If you are doing what I believe you are doing, then you are making a large mistake Yanden. Draxxon is an evil being. You know him not as well as I. Ages he has spent planing for this. And now if he succeeds it will be because of you."  
  
Yanden dismissed Raiden's words as rambling. "Draxxon will bring order to Edinia. He will let the light shine and aid us to overthrow the creatures of Raian. He is not as you say."  
  
Raiden could not stand to hear the words. Too long he had lived with the knowledge of Draxxon's true desire to let another stand there and teach him about one he already knew. "Draxxon will only bring death and decay Yanden. Nothing less, but a whole lot more. Edinia will not have any soul alive after he takes over. Why does he need an army when there is no King? When all provinces have only mayor's to govern them?"  
  
Yanden thought a moment as he took in Raiden's last words. Some part of him said Raiden could be right, but it was quickly overpowered by the darkness within. "Farewell Raiden. Next time we meet, it seems at this stage one of us will cease to exist."  
  
Yanden made way for the exit as Raiden began his attack. "I will not let you leave here Yanden. I will hinder your process."  
  
Yanden countered Raiden's punches as they displayed magnificent rays of martial arts. Yanden matching every move Raiden made. At one stage Raiden seemed to move back and with a quick jolt released a shot of lightning towards Yanden.  
  
As it hit, Yanden was sent flying through the room hitting the wall on the far side. Rising from the ground, Yanden saw Raiden pick up his large double handed hammer. Yanden stood and spoke before he flung himself towards Raiden. "You have made an unwise decision this day thunderer." Raiden's eye's widened as a bright light shone from an unknown weapon Yanden produced. With one swing he hit the thunderer's weapon as Raiden blocked his strike sending him flying through the room. Yanden didn't stop. He began running till he reached the exit then like shadow he vanished.  
  
Wynd and Rayne came to their master's aid and helped him up. He rushed to the exit but saw nothing ahead. Yanden had managed to escape. But that was the least of his worries. He remembered that weapon. Something about it that brought back an old memory lost in shadow and mist. The memory was scarcely vivid to him and he could not make it out. However he knew that now he was to prepare for war. Draxxon would no doubt lay a siege on Edinia.  
  
* * *  
  
Draxxon and Shantielmo had made their way back to the province of Ordain. They would now head towards Riel were Draxxon's army would no doubt be waiting his return.  
  
"I wonder if Yanden is well." Said Draxxon. Shantielmo knew Yanden was well, he knew Yanden. There was nothing to deter him, nothing that would stop him. He had a will stronger then any being alive. He was something different, something strange. "He is well lord Draxxon."  
  
Draxxon looked at Shantielmo and spoke. "How do you know?"  
  
Shantielmo stopped and turned to face him. "I just know. Yanden does not give up; he does not yield to anyone. No matter how difficult the task is, he'll manage to complete it. You know my lord.three thousand years upon this realm and believe it or not, there are still things that pop up and surprise me. Yanden is one of those things. You think you know all there is to him, and as you think it, he does something which makes you see that you know nothing of him."  
  
Draxxon barked a loud laugh. "Yes he does do that doesn't he." He laughed as he spoke nearly stumbling over himself. "I remember long ago when I met him. He was a wee lad training with Shadowstalker. I remember how his father left him to Shadowstalker because he didn't want him. His mother and sister never saw him again as much as they tried. I would have told him how to go back home. But Shadowstalker's code is not easily broken."  
  
Shantielmo walked alongside him once more. "I am pleased you remember that. Lest be the case that you betray us. We may be small in numbers Draxxon. But if deceived, then we are a deadly force to be reckoned with. And we may have little allies, but those allies we have are loyal."  
  
Draxxon stared in front of him before he replied. He was in thought for some time. "I know the ways of Shadowstalker Shantielmo. I have no intention to deceive him."  
  
As they reached Riel, Caan came to greet them. An army stood in line facing them as they greeted each other. "Welcome back my lord, your army is ready to lay siege upon Edinia. Where is Yanden?"  
  
Draxxon looked at the army before he spoke. "This army must be over five thousand for sure. You have done well my friend. As for Yanden.I was hoping he'd be here. Maybe he is indeed injured."  
  
Shantielmo looked worried now, he too expected to see Yanden here. Could he have died? But how, and by what?  
  
The time for the assault was near. The time for taking over Edinia was near and Draxxon wished to prepare. He addressed his army before he walked back to Caan and Shantielmo.  
  
"Yanden has not arrived so we will go without him. I am sorry to say Shantielmo that I believe he is dead. I cannot wait too long. There is no telling who can come and see us preparing for our attack. I hope you can understand this."  
  
Shantielmo nodded. He didn't want to believe it and half didn't. However the battle had to go on as planned. Hopefully Yanden would join them before battles end.  
  
* * *  
  
In the subterranean province of Edinia known as Kuatan, a being walked through the deadly swamps of Sürel. A phantom like figure that seemed to be hunting. Hunting for its prey. This being was known to an old code however long forgotten and destroyed. The one he was hunting considered himself the hunter. When in fact he was the prey.  
  
Many stories of old were told of this elusive warrior and the Red Dragon wanted him dead. Their assassin thought he was close as he made his way through the swamps. But before he could get any view, he was reaching for his blade.  
  
Steel clashed with steel sending chimes of combat through the soundless swampland. Two warriors of opposite beings duelled with one another. One for order, the other for honour. They knew only one of them would emerge victorious this day. Such was the life of.Phantom Nindz.  
  
One battle after another he endured, one after another as the old code was laid he would kill his opponent. Never had he been defeated. Never had he been harmed. He was also named Windwaker throughout the lands, but none lived that knew why he was named that.  
  
Steel clashed as they displayed various arts of combat each matching the others strike and countering with effective swings. Swords moved like the wind when it blew through the leaves of the trees whistling as it flowed through them. Strikes and kicks were used to display luscious acrobatic form of movements, which shone their unique styles. Spinning of bodies and swinging of swords, it seemed sad that the only ones there to see it were the birds and trees.  
  
As strikes were made and received it seemed that Phantom Nindz was getting the upper hand in the battle. He pushed his opponent further back striking him with more force. And as he got ready, Phantom Nindz made his last move. Beheading of locrain the move was called. With a low sweep, turning into a high swing of the sword, Phantom Nindz decapitated his opponent.  
  
The head rolled on the ground into a swamp bog, as the body stood for a few moments then leaned to the side and fell to the ground lifeless.  
  
Phantom Nindz had emerged victorious once again. Another battle ended as another battle shall come. Battles and life without end. That was his life. The life he had chosen to live. For now. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Shadow Rising

Chapter Two  
  
The Shadow Rising  
  
As Draxxon saw his army behind Caan, he noticed Shadowstalker walking up towards them. Draxxon knew what the first question would be but didn't know how to answer it. He himself was shattered at the loss of Yanden.  
  
As Shadowstalker stopped beside Caan, he spoke. "I see you have returned Draxxon. It had been to my understanding that a party of three left to find the mystic blade. I see only two have returned. Where is Yanden?"  
  
Draxxon lowered his head in thought. The words were at the tip of his tongue, however, for some reason he did not wish to speak them. "I am waiting," Shadowstalker spoke once more growing a bit impatient.  
  
"He fell lord Shadowstalker." Draxxon's voice was but a whisper, though Shadowstalker heard each word, as did Caan.  
  
"Tell me how it happened."  
  
Draxxon told the journey they took and of how they fled when Yanden made them. He told everything that happened without leaving one part out. Shantielmo nodded in approval to Draxxon's words showing that he was telling the truth. After he had told the full tale Shadowstalker stood in thought for a while. He then raised his head and spoke to Draxxon.  
  
"Yanden is fine. He has not died. I know of this. Do not linger on your thoughts any longer Draxxon. He serves his purpose and moves on. He'll be here to aid us in the battle. You will see."  
  
Draxxon nodded as he stepped forward to address his army. As he was about to begin one of the Oni shouted. "Something is coming from afar."  
  
Draxxon and the others turned to see what it was. They could see far in the distance a large group of people were heading their way. As they were nearing, they saw that Yanden led the pack.  
  
As they reached the rest Yanden came forth and spoke to Shadowstalker. "Forgive my lateness father, I was held up.I have come now and bring an army of the Vampire kin led by Khali the Vampire lord."  
  
Shadowstalker placed his arms on Yanden's shoulders as he spoke. "It is great to have you back my son. You have done well to bring your old friend along in this battle. The Vampire kin is welcomed gracefully. Now you said you were held up? By what?"  
  
Yanden sighed as he began to tell the others of what had occurred.  
  
"As we journeyed to the north I constantly felt that we were been watched. My feelings were brought to reality as I saw what was hunting us. I bade the others to continue and let me be. Their weapons would have been of no use against the Soul Taker."  
  
Shadowstalker gasped as he heard the words. "You were attacked by a Soul Taker and your still alive?"  
  
"I think there is more to Yanden then meets the eye," Caan managed to butt in.  
  
Yanden nodded. "Indeed I survived no thanks to Raiden. I was poisoned by the beast and awoke in Raiden's home. His servants cared for me and fed me until Raiden came. He knows that the blade was taken, but not who took it. He has his suspicions. No doubt you Draxxon. I battled him and fled his home. We must make haste and open war upon Edinia before Raiden comes to stop us."  
  
Draxxon nodded as Yanden walked over and told him that he would be addressing the army. As Draxxon nodded in approval Yanden stood before the entire army and spoke in a loud voice.  
  
"Welcome warriors from distant lands. You have been summoned here to aid the lord Draxxon to the throne of Edinia. Together we shall stand and battle, my brothers in arms. Together we shall shed our blood in the service of the lord Draxxon. Today is the beginning of the rise of the greatest force in existence!" The army shouted and waved their weaponry at the last words. Yanden raised his arms motioning them to a silence. "Tonight begins the battle to raise a rightful king to the throne of Edinia. It is seldom that we must march to our impending doom. However, if we should die this day.If we should die.then let us die with swords in hand and with a blade piercing our hearts. In the service of the great lord of Edinia. DRAXXON!"  
  
The army rose in a single form and the voices of the warriors echoed throughout the land. With the raise of their swords, they began to march towards the province of Ishael. Yanden marched with Draxxon and Shadowstalker towards the province of Ishael. Ishael was the first city that needed to be overtaken.  
  
Ishael was a quiet province. Mostly occupied by farmers and old folk. Mostly those that wished to spend the last years of their lives near the graces of nature. Planting their fruits and vegetables and tending to their gardens and livestock. These people did not receive visitors passing through the province as many other provinces did. It was known to some parts as the dying lands. It was where all those who were on the verge of death went to die.  
  
They were only a half-hour until they reached the province. They knew they would not have any trouble overtaking it as none of its citizens cared for who was ruler. They accepted anyone as they accepted the last days of their lives.  
  
They marched throughout the lands seeing its scenery and luscious fertility. Yanden was having thoughts of his own as they marched. He saw the way Draxxon eyed the mystic blade. He saw how he seemed to be controlled. He wondered if Raiden's words could have indeed been true. However, he knew there was no way to return at this stage. Only time would tell how Draxxon would play his part as ruler of Edinia.  
  
As they entered the city of Ishael, the people rose their heads watching them as they crossed their paths. One came towards them and spoke in a soft voice. The being was hooded and from the voice, Yanden could tell it was a woman. "Welcome to the dying lands as you know doubt would know this place. What business could bring you here?"  
  
Draxxon walked up to the woman and gave her a few gold coins. "I am Draxxon, soon to be the new emperor of Edinia. Before you is my army and we shall fight to take over Edinia and restore it to a greater purpose."  
  
The woman did not seem amused of what she heard. She only nodded before she spoke. "Well good luck to you sir. We here have no ill-favoured thought for thee. As thou shalt know, these indeed are the dying lands. We haft lived our lives and have served each our own purpose. We will not hinder your passing or process. As long as you let us be."  
  
Draxxon smiled as he smiled. "I am pleased you allow us crossing. The last thing we would want is to have to fight with you all. I believe fighting would be the last thing you all will want here."  
  
The woman nodded as she turned and walked away leaving Draxxon and his army to walk clearly through the paths to the other side of the city. As they exited Ishael, they gathered together as Draxxon addressed his army.  
  
"Here we shall split in four groups. Yanden and I along with a fair amount of warriors will head along this path towards Kuatan. Shadowstalker will head to the northlands of the old north folk. Shantielmo will head south towards the province of Uruin. And Caan shall travel southeast to Faille. We will meet in the heart of Edinia, in the province of Eäranlë.  
  
As everyone agreed on their newly laid position, they split the army in four groups and went each to his own destination.  
  
Caan was shocked that Draxxon picked Yanden to go with him. He was not feeling jealous at seeing Yanden go with Draxxon. However he wondered what would his friend want with Yanden.  
  
The army of Vampires led by Khali went with Draxxon and Yanden towards the province of Kuatan. A few of the dragon beings came with them led by Gorbak. King of the subterranean underworld.  
  
* * *  
  
Shadowstalker could scarcely remember the last time he was in battle. It had been long since the battle to divide Edinia in nations. That battle was one as he knew this one would be. However, he was mindful of the outcome to this battle. He seemed to believe that Draxxon was not all he expected him to be. He agreed only time would tell and he would have to serve his purpose and see what the winds of time had in store for the future of Edinia.  
  
It was half days travel to the northlands and Shadowstalker knew they would put up a great fight. The Northfolk were known to not give up their land willingly.  
  
The Northfolk dwelled in the northern snow covered lands. Their main liking was the building of their ships and sailing the seas. However, they were known as the most barbarian natured dwellers of Edinia. Their love for war exceeded anything in existence. Their greatest defence had been that they would die before they gave up their land. Till this day, none have conquered them.  
  
Shadowstalker did not seem to be worried about this though. He knew that in the end of the battle, he would emerge victorious. No matter what the Northfolk may have been like in battles of old. The time now is not the same as the time then. A new power is rising in Edinia, and nothing shall hinder the process. This is the fate that time has placed upon Edinia, so Shadowstalker thought.  
  
The sun was beginning to set as they could see smoke from chimneys rising in the distance in front of them. Shadowstalker halted his army there; they would wait until nightfall to attack. By attacking at night, they would have the advantage of surprise. One thing always threw the Northfolk. Shadowstalker believed that he had the best plan to overthrow them.  
  
There they waited until nightfall, when they saw all was quiet they began to march towards the city. Three leagues away from the village they began to quicken their pace to a charge. The ground began to rumble with the sound of a forthcoming army. The winds picked up and bells ran to signal all the citizens to prepare themselves for an attack. Men and women awoke frantically at the sound, the men took to their blades and horses as the women took to their children. Outside in the streets the men ran and rode towards the front gate and exit of the city, they met the army of Shadowstalker with a mighty clash. Swords striking, bows firing, the army's battled endlessly as Shadowstalker managed to drive them back into their city walls. The plan was working. The element of a surprise attack was the key to defeating them.  
  
The battle went on until the general was captured and had a blade to his head. The battle had stopped. Shadowstalker had won. When the smoke of battle did clear. The bodies of thousands laid torn and scattered throughout the land. The earth drank much blood that day.  
  
All the citizens were gathered in the cities centre. Women held to their children in fear of what was to come, and the men had their heads lowered in shame of having been defeated. Of having failed their families, and would no doubt see them die before their eyes this day.  
  
Shadowstalker dismounted from his horse and stood before the citizens. "This day you are witnessing a new dawn on the realm of Edinia. The Lord Draxxon is rising to power. We do not wish to kill you. We only wish to have all lands in alliance with the great lord. If you deny us, then you shall be annihilated. If you accept us, then you shall be spared and your city will again be yours. With only one difference, we will have our own people on guard here also. Do accept?"  
  
The general of the city nodded in acceptance. He would do anything to save the lives of his people at this stage. Shadowstalker ordered a group of his warriors to take their posts on the watchtowers. He had all weapons removed from the citizens and allowed them to go back to their daily rituals.  
  
The general stayed alongside Shadowstalker and spoke to him. "You do not kill us?"  
  
"Our purpose is not to kill you Vladimir. We only wish to have all lands not fight against the new lord rising."  
  
"What if this lord changes his mind and begins to kill the people?"  
  
Shadowstalker thought for a moment. "That will not happen. However, if it does, then he will have me fighting against him. This is not the purpose we are fighting for, and most of us will turn against him if he does that."  
  
Vladimir nodded as they walked to the exit. He didn't really believe Shadowstalker's words however there was some truth in what he said which made him wonder if indeed Shadowstalker had been underestimated by most citizens.  
  
* * *  
  
Khali rode his horse beside the elusive lord of shadow, Yanden. The two seemed to be silent however known to none was the fact that they talked through their powers. An old power known as telepathy and silent speech to the common being, they discussed the events that occurred before them.  
  
"My old friend, I have no objection to helping you in this quest. Ever have we been friends and forever we shall be. Nothing shall tear us apart. However.I sense a bad outcome to this. I feel something is hidden from us. Draxxon is hiding something." Yanden eyed the land in front of him, considering all the words. However only few words stuck to his mind and they were not Khali's. They were the words Raiden had spoken back in his quarters.  
  
"Khali, I know not anymore if this is right. But our mission is to see Draxxon to the throne. I believe it is a rightful quest.however.should I be wrong, then Draxxon shall be dealt with. Until that time comes, we will ever be loyal to him. Lest we be wrong and face exile from our own lands."  
  
"Then I will not linger on my feelings any longer my friend. I am at your side till the end. If we should die, then let us die with swords in hand and our hearts pierced by the cold steel of death."  
  
"It is not a matter of following me my friend. My life lies with Shadowstalker.for now at least.Hold your feelings for they may serve you well."  
  
"What do you mean Yanden? You said for now at least.what did you mean?"  
  
Yanden gave a small sigh before he spoke. His face hidden within the shadow of his hooded cloak. "I have been raised by Shadowstalker since I was twenty-three years old. Yet, I will return to my world and to the one that awaits me. My time here is nearly over. I have something waiting for me, and I will not let anything stand between me and what I wish to achieve."  
  
"Hmmm. And you will leave Shadowstalker.Is that possible?"  
  
"Shadowstalker will appreciate my decision. He has no say in it. He will live with it or he will not live at all."  
  
"Do you hear yourself Yanden? You do not sound like the Yanden I once knew."  
  
"People change Khali.Especially me. My friend.I do not mean to sound harsh or rude. You know me well, and know that I am not one for talking. Raiden saved me from a Soul taker. His words afterwards were not very pleasant and they have stuck to me as glue sticks to its surroundings. But time will only tell if what I feel will come to pass."  
  
"And what is that Yanden?"  
  
"Patience my friend. You know my theory of telling people the future. If you know what is to come then you are no better then a sheep that is led by its herder. Each being must live his or her time and learn for themselves."  
  
"Truer words could not have been spoken. There, we are near. The outskirts of Kuatan are nearing."  
  
Yanden looked in front of him and saw the province of Kuatan in the distance. To his surprise, he saw an army gathered at the foot of the mountains before the city.  
  
"They are ready for battle it seems," said Yanden as Draxxon nodded.  
  
"Maybe not," replied Draxxon. "I had sent a message to Kuatan a few days ago. They have joined us. No battle will be fought here."  
  
Yanden didn't speak again; he just waited to near the army that awaited them in the far distance. Thoughts began to drift into his mind however he kept them hidden. He was not sure what the future would bring, but he was beginning to feel uneasy as something not been right.  
  
As they neared the army, Gorbak, king of kuatan walked forward and bowed to Draxxon. "Welcome lord Draxxon. Lord of the Black Dragon, and Lord of Edinia. I Gorbak welcome you to Kuatan. The heart of Edinia and the fortress of kings is to the north. As none have proclaimed themselves king for many an age, this is your chance. The fortress is unwatched. You need only march into its halls and sit upon the throne, and with your army established around the city walls. No one will fight against you."  
  
Draxxon nodded and smiled at the words. "Then let us go now my friend. This is the hour of the awakening." The army journeyed to the north, Yanden not speaking one word. Inside he was furious with a fire that burned greater then any other. Yet he held his feelings.  
  
The army rode towards the heart of Edinia where they were met by Shadowstalker and his group. Together they marched into the hall of kings. The people watched them enter yet no one tried to stop them. No one was so foolish to stop them. Draxxon walked within the fortress and proclaimed himself ruler of Edinia before the people of the world. The time had come. The rise of the Black Dragon had finally come. 


End file.
